Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough/Act 3
This is part 3 of the MGS4 walkthrough. Midtown South Sector When you start, remove the disguise you start with and put on the Face-Camo. Follow the Paradise Lost resistance member. Just keep following him. He takes a different route on each difficulty level. If PMCs catch him, tranq them. DON'T KILL THEM. He will freak out and run away. Remember, he whistles. A lot of events can occur in this section of the game, depending on the difficulty level. If you find certain bits difficult, try rushing ahead of the PL member and eliminating the guards ahead of him; otherwise he will take a detour, often leading to more trouble than his first route might cause. He will pause at certain intervals, and not proceed until you come near. Midtown Central Sector Woah dude! A guy totally follows you, if you look behind you you see a dude in a hat and he disappears when you get to close to him. (He peeks around some corners.) Midtown Northwest Sector Again, see above. Midtown Northeast Sector Midtown North Sector This place is easier to describe, as the Paradise Lost guy will dress up as a PMC. However, he keeps whistling and is unarmed and has a bike helmet, making him stand out amongst the genuine PMC troops. He still insists on taking the long route, no matter what you do to the other soldiers, so just follow on his heels until the jeep full of soldiers begins to patrol. On Solid Normal or lower, a lying-down Snake with full Facecamo can hide on the pavement from their prying eyes, but this might not prove enough on higher difficulties: use cars and other cover to evade them. You'll know he's the right guy when he changes back. If you're having trouble figuring out which one is your guy, you can always use the Solid Eye. This ends the sneakiest part of the game. To compensate, what follows is an action-packed bike chase! Motorcycle Chase Remember WAY back in Act One when I said to buy the Bizon sub-machine gun? This is where you need it. The Vz. 83 that EVA gives you is a piece of crap. Only 20 rounds in a mag. The Bizon on the other hand has 64 rounds in a mag. Just shoot everything in sight. If you're going for no kills, this place is a nightmare - and if you want to use no Rations as well, on the higher difficulties, you will need to use your Tranq Pistol with all the skill of The Boss herself. Ignore the Gekkos, focusing upon the PMC jeeps and any the FROGS which jump on the van. Use Stun Grenades against the roadblocks, and try to snipe the legion of FROG troopers from as far away as possible. Remember you can still blow the Sliders up with a P90, though (nothing to kill there) and even take pot-shots at Raging Raven (Note: any damage dealt to Raging Raven now WILL carry over to the boss battle). The Solar Gun is a great asset here once you unlock it (fire at minimum power to save energy, as one hit will KO any foe in this scene), with V-Ring ammo in the Twin Barrel proving useful against the turret-gunners in nearby jeeps. Echo's Beacon Boss Fight! Raging Raven is easier than Laughing Octopus. Plain and simple. Just shoot her when she appears and uses her only attack. 1. Her Grenade launcher. Foom... Bang! It has infinite ammo 'cause it's linked into her armor. It can overheat... 2. Jet exhaust. She will cause her jetpack to spout larger flames, and zooms around the room, roasting you if you get caught. 3. She also does a kind of strangle attack where she lifts you up in the air with her limbs. At that moment, shake your left control stick like there's no tomorrow. However, getting out faster will only preserve your psyche, as you're gonna get hurt no matter how fast you escape. Her unmanned drones will also attack the tower. If you destroy them, Raven will fly into a blind fury and blast grenades all over the place. This will cause the MGL-140 to overheat, causing her to lose use of it for a short while. High-powered rifles and rocket launchers are the way to go in this battle. Also, Raging Raven will have to cool down her jetpack, causing her to rest on a building. Using the Solid Eye's NV mode helps to track her down. Once you find her, get a shot off her with a sniper, or just use a rocket. Raging Beauty is identical to Laughing Beauty. Just keep shooting. The Raven doll is on the top floor if you beat Raven non-lethally. The Raging Beauty facecap is unlocked by beating the Beauty non-lethally. You also receive her MGL-140 Grenade Launcher. It can be lethal with standard grenades, or non-lethal with stuns. An easy but slow way to kill Raging Raven is by going up to the very top of the tower and lying down in the corner with full Octocamo on. Whenever Raven loses sight of you (she'll say either "where are you hiding" or "lost you") crawl out onto the balcony and snipe her. Then, when she comes looking for you, snipe her again and leg it for the cover of the inside of the tower where none of her attacks can reach you. If her flightpath doesn't take her past you then simply shoot a few of her drones down (heavy machine gun works best) she'll hover over you and look for you, this provides the perfect opportunity to snipe her. The Rail gun is also effective and can kill her very quickly, though you won't have at this point if you are on your first play through. When she lies on a nearby rooftop, charge it up to full power and zoom in close for a headshot. Another effective and easy way to beat Raven is to stand on the flight of stairs preferably in the corner of the stairs. When standing here wait until she flies into the building herself( she will take aim and try and shoot you but fear not you are protected by the pillars) simply take aim and shoot her in the head. You will be able to do this two, maybe three times if you’re lucky before she flies out again. Just stand there, wait for her to fly back in. It may take 2 minutes, and repeat! If you're going for a non-lethal kill for Raging Raven, the Mosin-Nagant is your only choice. Fortunately, it can do decent damage to Raven's psyche. Stun Grenades from XM320 launchers and even perhaps her OWN GL from the last playthrough will work.Keep in mind, though that you can't and you musn't move at all while firing the Stun Grenades, as they're very inaccurate while moving, but they'll take a good chunk of Psyche off her if you made a good shot. All you need is a heckkuva lotta Stun Grenades and some pretty damn good shooting. Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough